


Hazelnut

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Everyone is BAMF, Fighting, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, IronStrange, IronStrange Week May 2018, Love, Magic, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Science, Science Bros, Self-Sacrifice, everyone deserves a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: When Tony suggested to destroy the Stones before Thanos arrives, Stephen agreed with him.And so everyone teamed up to save the Universe from the Mad Titan.





	Hazelnut

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the "IronStrange Week 2018" event.  
> Day7: "Canon Divergence"
> 
> Though it's an IronStrange fic, the focus is not on their relationship, that's just a small part.
> 
> I love the ideas when everyone could actually team up without being jerks to each other, because they are responsible adults who know that it's easier to solve a problem if they don't hurt the other all the time.
> 
> Therefore I tried to include the important characters, and show that every single one of them could be awesome.
> 
> Everything happened till the point Tony made the suggestion, except for two things: Pepper and Tony broke up not so long before; and Clint doesn't have a secret family, because I love Clintasha.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"So this Thanos dude is after some shiny gems." Tony said, summarizing the situation at hand.

The two sorcerer glanced at each other, but decided to ignore the urge to say something nasty.

"More or less." Stephen replied.

"Then it’s easier than I expected, hear me out: why won’t we just destroy the gems before he could lay his hands on them?" Tony continued, gesturing towards the Sorcerer Supreme. "Especially the one we have here right now."

"This..." Stephen started, then furrowed his brows. "...might work."

"What?" Wong cried out in disbelief, former composure forgotten. "Do you _know_ what you are talking about, Stephen? The Time Stone is trusted for your protection and you vowed to prevent any misuse of it!"

"It’s true, but as you said, I am responsible for the stone, and it’s my task to decide its fate. What Stark advised seems to be the only logical step to prevent any further harm."

He made the mistake to look at Tony in the eyes. The man stood stunned, those big, dark eyes wide in disbelief. He was used to people arguing with him and neglecting his ideas, but now, meeting someone who agreed, actually agreed with him was completely new, unexpected, leaving the genius speechless. For a moment, Stephen forgot how to breathe. Those eyes were beautiful.

"So that’s it? We will destroy the one you have?" Bruce asked, looking from one man to the other. "Thanos already has two stones in his hands, don’t forget that! And he beat up the Other Guy like no one else before!"

"Then it would be unwise to let him have another one, wouldn’t it?" Stephen said. He turned around, Cloak swirling, heavy and red, and headed for the door of the small chamber he liked to meditate in. "Allow me just one moment. I have to check the possibilities, if it is really a good idea to destroy this stone at our hands!"

The next few minutes passed in strained silence. Then finally the sorcerer emerged from the room he previously retreated, with an unreadable expression on his features. But still, they could tell he was shocked to the core.

"I’ve...I’ve done that... The Time Stone is no longer a threat." He said, gaze lingering on the billionaire.

"Really? Just like that? And now what?" Bruce asked, slightly agitated. "We don’t even know where the other Stones are!!!"

"That’s true. But there are ones, who know." The sorcerer replied. "According to my calculations, they should be here..."

There was a loud knocking on the front door.

Three of the four men in the room started. Stephen, however, replied.

"It’s open, come on in!"

Two slightly disheveled figure entered. Bruce cried out in surprise, then bolted forward and threw his arms around the taller one.

"Thor!!! I thought you were dead!"

"Woah, hey, what is the Snake Prince doing here?" Tony asked, eyeing the other suspiciously.

"I’m glad to see you too." Loki grinned, then turned to Stephen. "I saw you, sorcerer. What is your plan?"

"Stephen?" Wong got at his friend, looking angry. "What in the name of the ever loving God have you done?"

"So Loki is with us now, or what?" Tony asked, still ready to attack.

"Long story short, we found Bruce and escaped from a hedonistic tyrant, prevented Ragnarök, then encountered Thanos. Loki proved himself worthy of our trust several times during that." Thor answered, as he freed himself, gentle as ever, from the hug.

"It’s true." Bruce said. "But how come you are alive?"

"My brother created an illusion when the Titan attacked. He maintained it while our people escaped, and tricked him into thinking that he killed us." Thor explained, wide gestures narrowly missing the billionaire.

"Wow, so that thing when Thanos beat up the Other Guy, that was also an illusion?" Bruce asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Nope, that happened for real." Loki said, grinning like a madman.

"Oh..." Bruce visibly deflated.

Noticing his friend’s existential crisis, Thor quickly started to speak again.

"Unfortunately, despite our best efforts, the Mad Titan got the Space Stone...!"

"And if I’m correct, you have a plan how to stop him from gaining more power." Loki finished, gaze fixed on Stephen.

"We do. We agreed that destroying the Stones would be the best idea. But before I got rid of the Time Stone, I looked forward in time to see the possibilities we have, and decide it would be worth or not." His gaze wandered towards the billionaire, then quickly returned to the god. "I believe you know the location of another one."

"The Stone of Reality. The Collector won’t be happy." Loki smirked.

"And Vision has the Mind Stone!" Bruce started to warm up, former conflict forgotten. "Tony, call him!"

"Uh, the thing is I don’t really know where he is now." The billionaire rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

"What, you lost _another_ superbot?"

"Slow down for a second!" Wong protested. "What is the situation?"

"Thanos already has 2 stones. We destroyed one, and know the location of two more. The Soul Stone is a mistery, and I don’t think the Titan has more information than us." Stephen said, hiding his trembling hands beneath the wrinkles of the Cloak. "In order to be more effective, we should split up. Loki! Are you capable of destroying a stone this powerful?"

"I am not just a weak sorcerer, like you. Of course, I can!" The god answered, eyeing him with disdain.

"Great. Then you and your brother should deal with the Reality Stone." Stephen suggested. "Meanwhile Wong, Banner and Tony should find the Mind Stone here on Earth. I made an illusion as if the Time Stone is still intact, and now that I used it, I could lure Thanos away and buy you some time."

"Hey, that’s not fair! Going one-on-one with that maniac is equal to suicide!" Tony protested. "Our friends would be fine, I’m going with you!"

"You absolutely won’t." Stephen snapped, a little bit more harsh than he meant to. "You don’t have the slightest idea how dangerous it will be!"

"Okay, you could be lovey-dovey later on, but I think we’ve got a mission to acomplish." Loki said, and turned to the other god. "Come on, brother!"

"Good luck to all of us!" Thor nodded, and the brothers disappeared.

"They are right, we should hurry." Bruce said quietly. The others shuddered slightly at the realization. There’s no turning back now...

"One more thing!" Wong turned to his friend. "If everyone leaves, who will protect the Sanctum?"

After a moment of silence, Tony’s face lit up.

"I know someone who will be more than eager to stay here in this boring place and guard your secrets! Hang on, it will take just a second!" He said as he pulled out his phone. "Hey, Pete! Yes... No... Listen here for a moment, I would like to ask you something... Yes, it’s an „avenger-thing”. Because of reasons an ancient sanctum will be left unguarded. I’ve got the idea if you don’t mind... Great! You are the best, Pete! Adress is Bleecker Street 177/A. Bleecker, Pete, not Baker! Don’t expect Sherlock here to wait for you. Brilliant, come as soon as you can. Bye, kiddo!"

He finished the call, then looked around, seemingly proud of himself.

"It’s done, let’s go, shall we?"

"Who is this „Pete”, Tony?" Bruce asked, eyeing the genius suspiciously.

"He is my intern. An adorable little fellow, really, and his intellect is unmatched. He has so much promising...."

"Oh my God, Tony, he is just a child!!!" Bruce cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

"He is not an average kid, Brucie, he is Spiderman!" The genius protested.

"Spider...? You know what, I don’t want to know!" The scientist said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Tony grinned at him.

"That’s more I like it! Well, where were we just a moment ago...? Ah! You lead, I follow!" The genius stepped beside him and Stephen sighed.

"You’d better be true to your name, because it won’t be nice!"

Having said he conjured a portal.

"Ugh, portals." Tony flinched back a little, and handed Bruce an old phone, eyes never leaving the object of his nightmares. "Call Steve for me, will you?"

Bruce gave him his iconic „really, Tony?” look, but a sudden hug from his friend prevented any comment.

"Oh, and one more thing...if you find the Mind Stone, don’t destroy it unless I tell you otherwise!" Stephen said, gaze locked into the other sorcerer’s.

Wong sighed.

"I trust you, Stephen, and I could just hope that you know what you are doing." The doctor’s lips turned up to a smile.

"Take care!" And thus the two of them stepped through the portal, leaving the bewildered scientist and a pissed sorcerer behind.

"So... I’m Bruce by the way!"

 

 

For a moment he thought it will be okay. But as the swirling golden circle absorbed his body, and the soundless void encircled him, Tony realised it’s far from okay now. His chest started to heave, desperately trying to get the much needed oxygen, but he found himself unable to move, unable to breath, unable to scream...

He doubled over, throat burning with ragged gasps, fingers digging into the flesh of his chest around the cold metal. He was above the Earth again, in the timeless, lightless, lifeless space, the flash of the atomic bomb burning his eyes, and nothing to stop him from falling, falling...

Strong hands grabbed his arms, and his body collided with something warm and blue and stable, preventing the fall, grounding his shaking form. The contact filled his panicked mind with surety, and he grabbed at the one who held him, with enough desperation to hurt.

His eyes couldn’t focus yet, but he felt one of his trembling hands being placed on something flat and breathing, warm fingers covering his damp skin, and a deep, rumbling voice next to his ear.

"It’s okay, you are safe, just breathe with me. Breathe with me, like this... That’s it, you are doing great, just breath slow and steady, in and out... You are safe, you are doing great, breathe, Tony, it’s okay!"

As fast as it came, the panic attack stilled down, and he found himself on his knees, in front of another kneeling form, in an almost-hug. The genius closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain composure, still clutching the blue robes on the other’s chest.

The sorcerer didn’t made an attempt to urge him, let him steady his breathing, one hand on Tony’s hand, the other rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"I’m sorry." The sorcerer said. "I shouldn’t have push you into this..."

"No!" Tony interrupted, voice a little hoarse. "Just give me a moment... I’m not fond of portals since a funny little accident with an alien spaceship and an atomic bomb..."

"Take your time." Stephen murmured, voice still low and comforting. Tony shook his head, and pushed him away a little, as he tried to scramble on his feet.

"Look at me, here I am, though I swore not to let this irrational fear get me again..."

"Well, I swore to protect the Time Stone, and here I am, moments after I destroyed it with my own hands." The sorcerer said as he got up too, dusting his robes off. "Looks like neither of us are good at being loyal to our oaths..."

"Yeah, I swore off dairy but then" Tony’s lips curled into a smile, and he dared to look into the other’s eyes again. "Ben and Jerry’s named a flavor after me..."

"Stark Raving Hazelnut." The sorcerer finished. "We tried that."

"Not bad, huh?"

"A bit chalky." The sorcerer said with a smug grin, causing the genius to let out an indignant huff.

" _Chalky_.... Don’t want to complain, but could you tell me where we are?" Tony asked, deciding to change the topic, surveying the unfriendly, deserted landscape in front of them. Orange. He hated orange. Well, except for one certain woman, but there is no more to be told about that...

"Titan." Stephen said. "It seemed to be a fitting place. I hope your armour is that great as you described."

"It’s the best!"

"Then suit up, he is close!"

 

 

 

"I think I’m starting to like magic!" Bruce said, impressed by the other sorcerer’s locating spell. Wong finished what he was doing and turned away a litttle to hide his smile.

"But, uh, there is one thing you should know, Master Wong!" The scientist said, and shifted from one foot to the other. "When up there in the spaceship, the Other Guy fought with Thanos, and well... he got his ass kicked quite hard. And I’m not sure if he would like to come out to party even if the situation’s tight... And I myself am not so useful without him..."

Wong turned back so fast Bruce flinched.

"If I’m not mistaken, you are Dr. Bruce Banner, one of the most intelligent people in the world, an Avenger, and a renowned nuclear physicist with 7 whole PhDs." He frowned at the man, gaze direct and stern. "Do you think Stark would have come with us if it weren’t you who advised him to do so? Maybe his routine is crazy sometimes, but I highly doubt he is used to random sorcerers popping out of nowhere during his mid-day jog. Your intellect, and presence is crucial for this task. You will be the connection between me and the case, you will guarantee that I’m up to no harm. You are needed now, Dr. Banner, and if it will end in a fight, let me take care of that!"

Bruce just stared at him, eyes wide, small trembles shaking his frame.

"We have to trust each other, Dr. Banner. Trust me to get you where we should be now, as I trust you to stand up for me. And now, let’s go, shall we?"

Of course they had to get into a fight.

The sorcerer signaled him to stay back as he rushed to the others’ aid. There were two of them, the enemies, and after a quick survey the man conjured a spell. It looked like it was made from millions of cut glass pieces stuck together, and ran into the warriors, who disappeared.

It was quick and effective, Bruce had to admit, as he watched with awe. Then he saw the motion in the corner of his eyes, and cried out.

"Stop, Captain, he is with us, he is good!"

The former Avenger halted his attack, and looked at him, confusion falling into his face.

"Banner?"

"Let me explain the situation to you! Uhm...hi Nat, Vision, Wanda...! Uh... this is Master Wong here, and, oh fuck..."

At first it seemed chaotic, but Bruce found himself more and more confident as the story went on, and when he finished the quick explanation, he was quite proud of himself.

"So..." Steve said, furrowing his brows. "Tony is out there somewhere, trying to buy us as much time as he can. And we should guard the Mind Stone until his friend" He nodded towards Wong "gives us a sign."

"Exactly." Bruce huffed, relieved that things went smoothly.

"And what about the ones we fought before?" Natasha asked. "Will they come back?"

Wong grinned at them.

"They are in the Mirror Dimension now. I highly doubt that they will ever get out of there."

"But we can’t let the Stone stay with Vision!" Wanda said, determination on her face, voice desperate. "If the plan fails, we have to kill him!"

"If we could separate it from his body, but it would require a very well-equipped lab..." Bruce thought loudly, tapping his chin.

The Captain’s face lit up.

"I know a place just like that!"

"But how do you plan to go there?" Nat asked. "Tony and the mage are fighting out somewhere, and I believe that they are powerful, but even with the distraction, our time is limited, and Wakanda is far from here..."

"Allow me!" Wong stepped forward. "Captain Rogers, if you are willing to share your memories and thoughts about that place, I can open up a portal and get us there in the blink of an eye."

Steve glanced at Bruce, then back at the sorcerer. A shudder ran through his body, but his face showed determination.

"Alright! How could I help?"

The sorcerer stepped in front of him, and touched his forehead.

"Relax and remember!"

 

 

 

"Okay, I got us here. Do you have a plan?" Loki whispered, eyeing the ostentatious building with disgust.

"Actually, I do!" Thor said, grinning at his brother. Loki flinched back.

"We won’t do „get help”!"

"Now, now, brother! There’s no need for fraud and trickery! We will go inside and explain the situation to the Collector. I’m sure such an ancient being will understand the gravity of the situation."

Loki shook his head.

"And I’m sure you underestimate the power of avarice and greed such ancient beings possess."

Thor seemed unfazed by the statement.

"Come on, brother dearest! Asgard entrusted him to guard the Stone of Reality, and Asgard has the authority to claim it back. As the Princes of Asgard we have nothing to worry about."

Loki sighed.

"I hope that once in your life you are right, or else..."

"Come on!"

They approached the building together, Thor with confidence, Loki with caution.

To the Trickster’s surprise, they got through the gates without any problem. The Collector was waiting for them when they reached the inner chambers.

"Ah, Princes of Asgard! What a pleasant surprise! How can my humble self be of service to Your Majesties?"

"Mighty Collector! We come with an urgent errand. Thanos, the Mad Titan is threatening our Universe. The more of the Stones of Infinity he possesses, the more dangerous he becomes. He’s already acquired two of them, and his power is almost unparalelled." Thor explained, boisterous and confident.

"Oh, that is quite unfortunate." The man said, nodding in sympathy.

"So we are on a quest now, to destroy these gems before the Titan could gather them against us. Some time before we left one of the Stones in your safe-keeping. Now we are here to destroy it. Would you be so kind and lead us where it is kept?"

"I am afraid I won’t let you do that, Majesties!" The Collector said and shot a blast at them, faster than Thor could blink.

But Loki was even faster. His spell not only dodged the attack but knocked the man far away, smashing him into the wall.

"Oh, I think my plan failed!" Thor said and turned to his brother, but Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Then we do this by _my_ plan!" His brother’s voice came from everywhere and nowhere, and the battle began.

 

 

 

Nick Fury locked himself in his office, after he instructed Agent Hill only to disturb him if the world was _this_ close to its end. Which might be ironically possible, if he thought about that. He still had his phone in his hand, the brief but clear message from Romanoff bright on the screen. There was one thing he could do, and he pulled out the small device, reluctantly dialling the number he secretly prayed to be needed never again.

Outside the building pulsed with the secrets of life, unaware of the threat, but Nick Fury sat in his office, behind locked doors, waiting for a familiar voice to answer.

 

 

 

"Uhm... Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, peeking into the dimly lit hallway. "Hello? Anyone?"

"Told you they won’t be here!" Ned stated and marched past his friend. He stopped in front of the destroyed staircase, and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I hope they won’t blame us for this!"

"Don’t be silly, Mr. Stark knows we would never do something like that!"

Ned just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, he knows everything!"

"Hey!" Peter cried out, blushing. His friend burst into laughter and prodded his side with his elbow.

"Just kidding, pal! But seriously, you’ve got a quite real crush here!"

"I’m starting to regret I let you come with me..."

"Quit sulking, pal, come on, let’s have a look around instead!"

Their steps echoed in the wide, dim corridors, as they walked side by side. The first thing they came upon was a huge library.

"Wow!" Ned breathed in awe. Hundreds of rows of bookcases lined up till they could see, sagged beneath the weight of thousand of tomes. Golden dust swirled in the thin rays of sunshine. The air was alive and vibrant with something ancient, yet so brisk, tingling above their skin, sinking into their hair.

So, _this_ is magic!- Peter thought, and he would have sworn he saw the golden sparks of spells cast long ago.

He looked at his friend, and their gazes met, two pairs of innocent, awe-filled eyes.

"What is this place?" Ned asked, voice almost a whisper.

"Mr. Strak said it’s a „sanctum”."

They left the books with their secrets, some inner voice whispering not to touch a thing, and soon they arrived at a big chamber.

"It looks like a museum!" Peter stated. Various objects lay behind and beneath glass, like display cabinets, but some of them were hanged on the walls, free to touch if they wanted to.

"The sanctum of secrets." Ned laughed a bit, and leaned closer to a little metal table. "It reads „Relics”."

"Maybe these are the things we should guard." Peter said, but his tone was not too convincing.

"Hm... It seems that you, who got the mission in person, don’t know more than me, but still, I’ve got a question. If these are the things left to be protected, would you dare to imagine from who we should protect them?"

Peter felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

"I’d better put my suit on..."

A few minutes later they found themselves sitting side by side beside the wall. The air was a little chilly, like there was some draft from invisible windows, still, their clothes and hair didn’t even stir. Though they knew they were alone in the building- or they hoped so- still, Peter felt his senses tingling constantly.

"This place is hella creepy." Ned said, and put an arm around his friend. "How long do you think they will be out?"

"Dunno..." Peter mumbled, and snuggled a little bit closer. "Mr. Stark said it’s an „avenger-thing”, but if he asked us to stand guard it should not be too long..."

His breath got caught in his throat as all of his hair stood on end. An untouchable sensation ran across the halls, like a whisper, making his senses go haywire.

"What’s the problem?" Ned asked, sensing his fear.

"Someone’s here!" Peter whispered, body tense, every nerve ready to catch a signal. And then he heard them. There were three, thank God, just human beings downstairs, and his sensitive hearing picked up bits of their speech.

"There’s a room right there." Peter whispered to his friend. "Go and hide! I will stop them!"

"What? Who?"

"The three intruders. They want the relics!"

His fear turned into determination, as he stood up, ready to fight. Mr. Stark trusted him with this task, and at that moment he sworn he won’t let his mentor down again.

 

 

 

The genius patted the blue light on his chest, and the suit started forming around his frame, completely covering his body within seconds. It was quite impressive, to be honest.

"I’m ready as ever. Any plan?"

"Keep it up as long as we could."

Both of them felt the Mad Titan’s presence moments before he appeared in front of them. Thanos was larger than a human being, on his left hand he wielded a golden gauntlet, with a blue and a purple gem. Space and Power against technology and spells.

"Are you the protector of the Time Stone?" He asked, eyeing Stephen.

"In person. And I’m not planning to hand it over."

"Then you will die."

Tony was the first who spring into action.

"Stay back, doctor, it won’t be nice!"

And it was not.

Thanos was a powerful enemy, and with the aid of two infinity stones he was the most dangerous one both of them fought so far. Tony attacked him with blue blasts of energy and powerful rockets, nearing him but never too close, trying to extend the time spent with fighting, escaping the counterattacks with a special grace only he had.

At first, Stephen stayed in the background, only aiding his ally when he was needed. But soon the fight became nasty, and he was almost constantly casting spells. With the Space Stone the Titan could appear anywhere in a heartbeat, and they had to be alert not to get an attack to their backs. The Power Stone shot out blasts so, well, powerful, they couldn’t let themselves be hit without getting really hurt.

After some time Tony had to close the distance, because Thanos seemed to lose his patience, and his hits were aimed mainly at the sorcerer. And now Thanos got through the Man of Iron, and Stephen was still on the ground, gasping for air...

The Cloak flew between them, blocking the blast from its master, and was lying unmoving on the ground, but Stephen had no chance to check on it, he was busy scrambling away, heart pounding in his chest. The next blast hit him, knocking him back hard. Pain shot through his body, and before he could catch his breath, Thanos was at him. And the next moment he disappeared.

Tony plummeted into the Titan at full speed, separating him from the sorcerer. Stephen tried to help him, but his knees buckled under the weight of his own trembling body. He watched helplessly as they engaged in a fight resembling a hand-to-hand combat, Tony with sharp blades and Thanos with his bare hands. The sorcerer tried to cast more spells, but his hands were shaking so hard he could easily hit his ally instead.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the gauntlet connected with the chestplate of the metal suit, and the Power Stone released a beam. Stark got the hit directly to the most vulnerable part of his body, having no chance to react. He collapsed, without any sound or movement. Stephen’s mind filled up with panic, this was not in the futures he saw, it can’t be that _Tony_ is...

He made an attempt to dodge, but was a second late to evade the attack. He got the hit to the side of his head, and fell, hard, gasping for air. Thanos stood over him, and stabbed him with a blade, piercing his body to the ground.

Stephen screamed. He felt the blade sliding deeper, and writhed in agony, tasting his own blood in his mouth. The gauntlet was aimed at his head, to prevent him from casting spells, but he had no place in his mind for spells, just for pure agony...

"Give me the Time Stone and I will spare your life!" The Titan said. Stephen shook his head weakly.

"Never."

Thanos twisted the blade, then pushed deeper and twisted it again. Stephen screamed and screamed, choking on his own blood, hands digging gashes in the ground. Soon his screams turned into sobbing, body squirming under pain unbearable.

"The Stone, wizard! Give me the Stone!"

If he could have formed even a sentece, he would have told him the truth, but his mind was paralyzed with agonizing pain, and all of his strength was leaving his body with blood flowing to the ground...

"Stop!" The Titan looked up to the weak shout. Tony was approaching them, panting hard and staggering as he went, holding his hands in front of his body. "Spare his life and I will tell you the location of the Mind Stone!"

"How sweet of you. But I demand the Time Stone as well!"

The genius shook his head.

"It’s no use, we destroyed it way before."

The other’s eyes widened.

"You...you are lying to me!!!"

"I’m not lying. We created an illusion to make you believe it is in our hands but it’s gone now. You have two stones in your possession, I know you can feel the others as well. Therefore" Tony gasped, grabbing his chest, but after a moment he straightened. "Therefore if you try and concentrate on it, you should feel it’s gone. There’s no way that guy down there is able to keep up the illusion in his current state."

For a moment the Titan stood in utter silence, shock clear on his features. Then his lips curled into a snarl.

"Very well..." He said. "Five Stones are still better than none." He pulled the blade out, and Stephen whimpered, gauntlet still aimed at his head. "I advise you not to lie to me."

The Cloak finally reached its master and wrapped itself around his torso, trying to apply as much pressure on the wound as it could. Stephen stirred, gaze wandering to his ally.

"No, Tony...Don’t tell him, I’m not worth it..." Somehow he managed to speak, eyes and lips begging for silence.

"I’m listening!" Thanos said, an ugly smile on his face.

Tony sighed. "It’s in Wakanda, on Earth."

Stephen fainted.

 

 

 

Peter Quill, the legendary Star Lord was standing on the surface of this ugly planet, in front of this misterious, ugly creature, never being more uncomfortable in his whole life. The man looked like his own kind, but his face was nothing but a red skull. Peter spent most of his life amongst creatures far from beautiful, but he would have sworn this thing was the ugliest he’s ever seen.

It’s because his eyes- Peter thought.- This creature was not born ugly, it’s his own demons that made him look like this. Now he is kept alive by nothing but pure hatred and malevolence. This guy scares me, to be honest! And not a bit!

He peeked at his partner standing by his side. Gamora seemed unaffected by the creature, oh, sorry, the guardian, and she repeated her question again.

"Can you show us the way to the Soul Stone?"

Man, what a beautiful day it started, before they got that damned call! Of course it had to be something with Gamora’s crazy, delirious father, and those damned stones. But they were the Guardians, so they couldn’t just turned down the offer. Well, it was not an offer, more like an order. Gamora knows the location of the Soul Stone, the very last, and it is their task now to get rid of it before Thanos showes up. Fortunately, the Titan is somewhere far away, battling with Peter’s kind, who are gaining them precious time.

Unbeknownst to that crazy man, his least favourite daughter, Nebula, could escape, and she is now busy fighting and killing the army of her hated father. With the help of a strange woman, named Carol, who is some kind of a captain, honestly, Peter really didn’t pay attention too much of those things...

Their mission was to obtain the Soul Stone and bring it to that captain who will destroy it. The rest of the team is now creating distraction while they sneaked of the ship in order to find that blasted stone. Well, Gamora said she could handle this alone, but Peter couldn’t let his... _teammate_ go alone, so there he is now, standing like an idiot, wishing to be somewhere else instead.

The Red Skull laughed, and turned around, signaling them to follow him.

"It’s my task, guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."

They were not going too far. Suddenly, near the end of a cliff, that creepy man stopped, and his death-striken features turned into a twisted smile.

"Here we are."

"What should we do to get the Stone?" Gamora asked, fierce and confident as always. Peter’s heart fluttered, despite the disturbing circumstances. This woman deserves so much better...

"This Stone is not like the others. It demands a sacrifice."

Peter stepped forward, raising his head.

"I can do that. A sacrifice, huh? Of what?"

The man’s features twisted even more, as his grin grew wider.

"A soul for a soul. You must lose which you love."

The air froze between them, as he turned to his partner, his love, and his eyes met a gaze so determined, so beautiful. Both of them understood.

"Be it then!" She said, and lifted her head, ready and proud.

"No!" Peter felt himself starting to stutter, breaths coming out in gasps, heart beating an uneven rhythm.

"If I have to die to stop that madman, I am more than willing to die!" Gamora said, stepping closer to him. He took a step back, then another, shaking his head, eyes wide.

"No, I can’t...!"

"Peter, listen to me! You have to lose what you love, this is the only way. And I ..." This time, even the daughter of Thanos stopped and sighed to find her voice again, cheeks tainted with a faint blush. "And I know that you love me!"

He found himself unable to back away, and she reached him and lifted her hand to caress his face. Her eyes were holding his gaze, so warm and full of love.

"And I love you too, and nothing could change that!"

Peter laughed, but his laughter was nowhere near happy, but even more desperate.

"Sacrificing the one you love the most to obtain something you don’t really need? What kind of love is that?"

"Peter..."

He turned away from her, and his fingers raked through his hair, trying so hard to find another way but his brilliant mind was empty, paralyzed by fear. I cannot lose her!!!

"No..." He whispered. "This is not love!"

And then, just as she was about to speak, to argue, to beg, to do anything to persuade him, Peter raised his head, and locked his gaze into hers.

"Yes.... heh... this... this is not love..." He stopped and laughed a bit, he had to admit, quite histerical. "But I think... but I think _this_ is!"

Having said, he jumped, and the harsh roars of the wind muffled her screams.

**Author's Note:**

> The Guardians have a smaller role in this fic, because I like neither their movies, nor the characters.
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
